Just a Scratch
by dk-joy
Summary: Kurama decides to ignore the scratch on his arm, despite the nagging sensation that it's worse than it seems. Youko Kurama's pleas fall on deaf ears. Will Kurama die because he ignored his demon self?
1. It's Just a Scratch

It's just a scratch! (Book Two of the Makai plants series)

Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and don't make money from this.

Baka humans, not much else in the way of warnings… I'm not sure if I'll continue this. I just posted it cause I already had it typed out and I figured, "hey…why not?"

(Shuichi's thoughts)

Yoko's thoughts

"spoken words"

(It's just a stupid little scratch. Why is it bothering me so much?)

Shuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama, looked down at the scabbed-over wound on his arm. It stretched from his wrist to his elbow in a thin line.

(I've had my stomach sliced completely open several times – a much worse wound than this one. So why is it bothering me?)

Listen to what your body is saying, idiot.

Shuichi ignored the sarcastic voice of his demon form and pulled his sleeve down to cover the cut. He didn't want to worry his mother if she saw it.

He'd received the cut in his last confrontation with a low level demon. He had been able to kill it within a minute, but it had sliced his arm open with its fingernails before that. He gasped when he felt a deep throbbing from it at the thought.

(I'm such a wuss.)

Don't be stupid! Let me out! His yoko form screamed.

Kurama grasped his head as his demon form tried to come out. His red hair flickered to silver and his green eyes flickered gold, but he was able to stop it with a surge of energy. He fell to his knees, exhausted from even that small effort.

(Wait until I reach Genkai's temple. I don't want mother to know what I really am.)

It could be too late by that time!

(Just wait!)

Shuichi opened the window in his room and jumped, landing lightly in the flowerbed below. He took off at an all-out run towards Genkai's temple. His breathing was harsh and erratic and his eyes looked dull and heavy. He sighed and dropped to the ground, unconscious, about a mile from the temple. His hair lengthened and turned a beautiful silver and his eyes opened. The narrow, golden eyes surveyed the area carefully. Yoko Kurama stood up slowly.

Good thing he was too tired to keep me in any longer.

He looked at the angry looking wound on his arm and scowled. He scratched it open with a fingernail and smelled the blood on his finger.

Shuichi would have died in no time if I hadn't come out! And he would have taken me with him! Stupid human!

He took a step and almost fell. He felt so weak. He stumbled carefully towards Genkai's temple.

Maybe she has something that could help. Probably not. I can't believe I'm gonna die because of the stupid, pig-headed human I share a soul with!

He smiled slightly when he reached Genkai's temple and saw his cough Kurama's cough friends. Then he collapsed.

"Kurama!"

Owari?

Author's Note: I have a little bit of an idea about how I would continue this, but I'm not sure I will. Tell me if you think I should! I'm sorry it's so short!


	2. Green Makai

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue me. Besides, I'm going to law school now. I can sue myself if I do something stupid.

Warnings: Some language, sarcasm, not much else

(Shuichi's thoughts)

Yoko's thoughts

"spoken words"

Green Makai

_In Kurama's head, while he's unconscious…_

(What's that sound?)

Your friends.

(What's going on?)

They're trying to save your life.

(…my life? What happened to me?)

Remember that "stupid little scratch?"

(…yeah…)

IT ALMOST KILLED YOU, YOU IDIOT! BUT WORSE THAN THAT, IT ALMOST KILLED ME!

(… … I really wish you wouldn't think so loud. I think my ears are ringing.)

… sigh … stupid, sarcastic human.

With that thought by his demon personality, the human known as Shuichi Minamino woke up.

He blinked innocently at the surprised look on Hiei's face when he said, "I'm hungry."

Hiei scowled menacingly while Kurama A.K.A. Shuichi Minamino sat up, smiling apologetically and rubbing the back of his head. "Hn," was Hiei's answer to Kurama's queries on what had happened while he was unconscious. Kurama just smiled and let Hiei be himself, knowing that the fire demon had been worried but would feel uncomfortable admitting it.

After a few minutes of gentle questions, Hiei growled and yelled, "you almost died and you're acting like nothing happened! You idiot!" Then the little koorime stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving a surprised and bewildered Kurama behind him.

Why don't you ever tell him to keep it down?

Kurama didn't say anything. He just growled.

_With the other Spirit Detectives…_

Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, and Genkai looked up when Hiei slammed the door. Hiei almost apologized, but then caught himself, grounding out, "he's awake. And he's as annoying as ever." Then he sat in a corner and started polishing his sword, scowling all the while.

The others ignored his behavior, smiling when they heard that their friend was all right.

"He woke up? That's good." Yukina said sweetly. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

Yusuke spoke up next. "I was wondering if he would ever get up. It's been a week. I was wondering if we would have to bring him to a hospital or something."

"That wouldn't have been a good idea, idiot. He's a demon and we can't afford to let others know. And it wouldn't have helped anyway; the only antidote to the green makai plant is the red makai plant. We're lucky Hiei knew where to find some in demon world. Otherwise…" Genkai let her sentence trail off.

"Otherwise the idiot would have died." Hiei bit out.

Kurama, who was listening to this conversation from the other side of his door, jumped slightly when he heard Hiei's voice so close. He turned around and sat down on his bed. "Is that how it is? Hiei is the one who saved me? I'm not really surprised, considering what was involved, but…" Kurama smiled. "I should really go apologize. And thank him for helping me. But how can I do that without letting him know that I know?"

TBC…

Author's Notes: I continued this and "Purple Makai" because I got reviews, so if you want me to continue, please keep reviewing! I really appreciate it! I don't know where I'm going with this, so please give me suggestions if you feel like it. And should I make it shounen ai? It turned out so sappy sounding that it seems like I might as well.


End file.
